My Mean Teacher
by hellogoodbyemyluv
Summary: Sakura just joined the Leaf which trains people with unique ability. on her first day she gets the meanest and rudest teacher in the whole organization.' Hatake Kakashi.she will do anything to prove him wrong and he wont let her.
1. Chapter 1

I am Haruno Sakura and today is my first day at Leaf organization. It trains uniquely gifted people like me. It kind of feels like X-men. My dad is a teacher there and he got me a place which is awesome. I am excited but a bit scared. I just don't know what type of people there are going to be. I was lucky to get a place there. The Leaf is one of the most sought after organization by people like me. You have to take series of tests and training if you want to join but I got straight in because of my dad.

I am dressed up in my uniform which is a white blouse, black trousers and coat. I have a levelled bob cut hair so I didn't really have to worry about styling it. I have pink hair which I hope won't matter in the organization. I was always teased about it when I was kid and still am. I put some perfume on. Esacada. My favourite one.

"Sakura you are going to be late," my dad shouted from downstairs.

"Coming dad," I shouted back. My dad is giving me a lift till there.

I grab my bag and shove everything I need and head downstairs. I enter the living room and find my dad waiting. Everyone says I have my dad's green eyes except for mine is sparkly and his isn't. My pink hair comes from my mother and I my dad tells that me I have her complexion.

"Are we ready to go?" he asked me.

"Yes," I said smiling feeling quite enthusiastic.

"Good," he said going towards the main door.

We both got into his black car. After putting on the seat belt he started the engine and we were off to Leaf. I read a newspaper with the headline **GHOST DEMON ATTACKS EMBASSY. **These types of headlines are normal in my world. We get demons everyday and its people with special power there to eliminate them that is why the leaf organization is there.

"Now tip for the day. Don't be late for your sessions and in case you get lost look at your map I gave you," my dad said. I know he is very worried and excited for me but I can take care of myself. "Oh and don't forget…"

"Don't worry dad," I said softly. "I will be alright. There will be other people as well. And if there is any problem I will call you."

"Well I can't help being a dad can I?" he said smiling and a hint of proudness in his eyes. "You are going to be great."

"Thanks," I said.

When we the tall gates my heart was beating madly and I felt like it was going to burst out of my chest. The gates opened automatically when my dad scanned his card on a little scanner by the car. The car slowly drove in and I could see the tall black buildings with projecting roofs. It reminded me of pagodas. I could see people dressed up like me and dad. There were people with extravagant hairstyles and colour and I thought my hair would be weird. My dad parked in the employees' parking spot.

When I stepped out of the car, I spotted some teenagers of my age showing off there skills to each other. There were two groups both wearing uniforms. The girls were wearing extremely short skirt and the hair was all buffed up and ties seemed to be missing from the guys' uniform.

"Don't look at them," my dad said walking past and I followed.

"Why?" I asked.

"Those are rebels. They will destroy new meat like you in a second if you are not careful. It is best to stir clear of their way," my dad warned making me even more nervous and scared then I already was. "They are not students anymore so I can't do anything about their actions except for report about it. They can be dangerous so be careful of what kind of people you make friends."

He took me into the main building which was huge. Inside the building was even better. There was elevators and tall and wide stairs, smooth clear floor in which you could see your reflection. There were green plants and large paintings for decoration. There were receptionists in front of a large monument of a bearded man in old fashioned clothes.

"Hello," my dad said approaching one of the receptionists who smiled in return.

"Good morning, Mr. Haruno," the woman receptionists greeted my dad.

"Good morning Ms. Lane. I am here to mark myself present," my dad replied.

"Okay," the woman said typing something in her flat screen computer behind the table. "There you go. Oh and you also have some messages. I will fax them to your room if that is okay."

"That's fine," my dad said and then he added. "Can you also check my daughter's timetable to see if it has arrived? It's her first day." He pointed at me and I waved smiling at the lady who warmly smiled back.

"Of course," she then looked in her computer for a long time. "It has arrived but we don't have it. Don't worry I will call someone to get it for you."

"Thank you," said my dad and walked back to me.

"I am so nervous dad," I said.

"It's okay you will be fine by the end of the day."

"Was sup ?" a blonde guy accompanied by his friends said walking past dad.

"Nothing really," my dad replied without even looking at the guy who made a shooting gesture at dad which annoyed me a bit.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Not important," my dad replied.

Then the receptionist lady approached us and handed me my timetable. Now I was quite excited. I looked at my timetable. All it said was time and which room I had to go to. There was no subject and teacher's name whatsoever. This was totally different from my old school.

"Okay. So my first class is in room S21 in the 11th floor in the main building," I said aloud to my dad.

"Well then you better get going," my dad said and I looked up to him.

"How do I get there?"

"Take the elevator to the floor and when you get out you will come across signs say where all S rooms are," my dad answered. "I will be leaving too now. My class starts in 2 minutes and so does yours. Good luck."

I gave a quick hug to my dad and mumbled 'thanks'. Then I ran towards any elevator that was empty but there were none. Every time an elevator opened a large crowd would come out and a large crowd would fight there way in. I looked at back to see my dad but he was gone. This wasn't going so well. I looked at my watch and find out the lessons had already started and I wasn't there yet. I started to panic.

"Okay whatever, I am going in," I said to myself waiting for the next elevator to arrive.

The one in front of me opened and there were already behind me ready to rush in. As soon as it opened people started to rush in dragging me with them. I was pushed to the corner of the elevator. I felt the elevator move and found impossible to see the floor indicator. The elevator was stopping from floor to floor taking in more people. I looked at my watch and found out I was 5 minutes late.

"Come one," I muttered looking around people dressed up in black.

Then the computer on the elevator said 'floor 11'. I was relieved to hear that but the problem was getting out. I then took a deep breath and pushed past people to get to the door. No one seemed to mind me pushing. I guess they are used to it.

The elevator door opened with a 'bing!' I swiftly made my way not caring who I push. I had to get out. When I saw the door starting to close I yelped and jumped out of the elevator and on the marbled floor where I slipped and fell on my butt. I could hear people snickering behind me before the door was fully closed. That was so embarrassing. I got up groaning. This wasn't going as well as I had thought.

I searched for S21 looking at the signs. I ran across halls trying to find my room. I could hear lessons taking place which made me panic even more. I ran all over the place but couldn't find it. Then I spotted S20 then I thought the 21 could be next and it was at the end of the hall I was standing in. I ran like towards it like my life depended on it and halted in front of the door. I was already 15 minutes late. I hope the teacher would understand why I was late. So I knock on the door and then enter.

"You're late," was the first thing I heard when I came into the room.

The room was quite small with only 11 students like me. There was one long table with people sitting on either side facing eachother. The room was quite dark.

"You are 15 minutes late. That is not very good is it for your first day," the man I presumed the teacher said. He had long spiky silver hair. Weird. He wore a mask covering his face from nose and below and his left eye had a scar. He was not wearing his coat only his shirt on top with no tie.

"Sorry sir. It was the elevator…"

"Did I ask for an explanation?" the teacher said aloud making me jump a bit. "I don't care what's happened I expect every one of my students to be on time."

"S- Sorry. It's just I am new," I said in my defence quite scared but putting a brave face.

"Oh really. So do you expect me go looking for you in case you get lost," he said sarcastically putting his hands in his pockets. Everyone in the class seemed quiet. "Listen…" he said lowering his voice. "I don't care if you are new here or what ever. If you didn't know the place then you should have been more careful and got here more early. Getting lost isn't an acceptable excuse for me. You know what's acceptable here. If you die somehow or kill someone."

I was standing there in silence while he finished. I just couldn't believe how harsh he was being to me. I felt like running out of the door screaming but I kept my cool.

"Sit down," he ordered glaring at me.

I did as he told me. I sat down next to a Bruce Lee look-a-like guy with bushy eye brows. EW. I looked around and spotted the blonde guy that greeted my dad earlier. He didn't look interested in the lesson at all. I took out my notebook and a pen.

"Thanks to our new friend we lost some precious minutes of our lesson," the teacher said walking back to his board.

What was his problem? Why was he so mean to me?

"If…" he began. "…you were up against a ghost demon and you can't physically attack it. What other option would you use to defeat it?"

Then I knew what was coming.

"Haruno, why don't you tell us?" he asked looking at him.

He was evil for sure.

"I- I don't know, sir," I replied. Even though I was part of this world I wasn't so well informed about. I spent most of my educated life in schools for normal people.

"You don't know?" he asked frowning.

"No," I said.

"You are not even going to try?"

"Um…"

"Pathetic. Moving on," he said making my mouth open in amazement. Did he just call me pathetic? How dare he?

"Uzumaki Naruto," he said looking at blonde kid I had seen earlier. "Enlighten me."

He looked quite surprised when the teacher called his name. Guess he was in his own little world.

"What?" he said sitting up straight.

"Tell me the answer," the teacher said rolling his eyes.

"Um…trap it," the guy named Naruto said.

"Yes but how and in what?"

"Um…uh…," Naruto paused for a long time.

"You use the devour portal for ghosts if it is a weaker type then some thing like a bottle anything like that to trap it. Watch Ghostbusters you dimwits might learn something," he said then turned around to write the answers on the board and everyone wrote down the answers.

"Make your way towards TG21," he said and I wondered what it was. "Your next lesson will take place over there."

I saw everyone wince faintly after that. I got up with them. Something told me it was not going to be fun. On my way out I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and found a pearl eyed girl with indigo hair.

"Sorry about Kakashi-san," she said walking beside. "He is like that with everyone."

"Kakashi? Is that his name?" I asked and she nodded. "Why was he so mean? I mean I had a good enough reason."

"Well Kakashi-san is not always mean and rude. He has a good heart. It's just that he doesn't show it so much."

"I figured," I said.

"You will get used to him. I am Hinata by the way. Hyuuga Hinata," the girl said.

"I am Haruno Sakura."

"Haruno? Are you by any chance related to Haruno Daisuke?" she asked.

"Yeah. He is my dad," I answered quite proudly.

"No way. You a teacher's kid," said a male voice beside me.

I turned around and found a spiky raven-haired kid with onyx and fierce face walking beside me.

"Hey Sasuke," Hinata waved at him.

"Hey," he nodded at her then looked at me. "Uchiha Sasuke."

"Haruno Sakura," I said introducing myself.

"I heard," he said in a cocky manner. "Daisuke is your old man eh?"

"Yes he is my father," I said feeling quite uncomfortable.

"Cool. He is a cool man. Can be quite lame sometimes. No offence though," he said.

"Sure," I said feeling like why was he talking to me and I swear I saw him with the kids my dad told me to stay away from but didn't he say they weren't students.

We came out of the building into an open field with a small building in a distance.

"Ino, babe what's up?" he said playfully to a tall blonde, exotic looking girl.

"Get away from me Uchiha," she said looking uninterested.

"That's not what you said last time," he muttered.

"You are sick," Ino hissed walking faster.

"Don't let him scare you. He is always like this," Hinata said to me. "He is an old friend of my cousin and the Uchihas are good friends with the Hyuugas."

"Is there anyone I should be scared of?" I asked looking at Hinata who seemed to be a nice girl.

"Well as long as you mind your business and don't get involved with the gangs like Hawk then you should be fine. Also watch out for bitches," she said to my surprise.

"Bitches?" oh my god high school all over.

"Yeah. Those are people like them," Hinata said in a low tone pointing at a group of girls standing who were waving at Sasuke and a bunch of other guys from my group. They so looked like hookers.

"Hinata…" I began. "Who is that guy?" I asked pointing t the blonde name Naruto.

"Him?" Hinata asked. "That is Naruto. He is a top student only second to Sasuke. His father, Uzumaki Minato was one of the legends in this organiztion. His mom was one of the most talented people the Leaf had ever seen. Kakash-san was taught by Minato-sama when he was a student."

"Wow," I said.

"Why did you ask?"

"Just curious," I said. "By the way where are we?"

"T21 in other words Training ground 21," she said stopping like the others had in front of a wrecked building.

"Training?"

"Okay, gather round everyone," Kakashi who appeared out of no where called us. "Today's exercise is different then what we used to do. Today you will be tested on your patrol and defence skills and how good can you keep a look out. There are all sorts of missions you will be send on in future so this exercise is important. This exercise will help you improve your skills. Now I am going to give you your positions."

He then went from person to person handing them a slip of paper. Most people looked bummed about their position. He then came towards me. I hope he isn't going give me something hard.

"Haruno what skills do you have?" he asked.

My unique ability had always been my healing abilities and my know ledge in medical had always been my strength. I am also inhumanly strong but I am not just skilled enough yet to use it in combats.

"I have healing abilities."

"What?" he said looking surprised. "You don't have anything to use in a combat."

"Not really sir but medical skills are very vital in a battle," I said in my defence as a medical type.

"If you are medical then you should have been in Shizune's group not mine. I don't have time to teach a medical type how to use their abilities. I guess you can stay out until I figure out what to do with you," he said and started to walk away.

"You can't put me out," I said following him. I wasn't going to stay out just because I couldn't fight and he had no right o judge my potential looking at what type I was. "I can do this." I jumped infront him making him halt.

"You will just get in their way, believe me," he said walking past.

"I won't," I insisted following him. "You don't even know me," this time I said it quite loud for everyone to hear. I could see heads turn.

"Fine," Kakashi said turning around. "I guess you could team up with Lee. He is not in a good shape lately and he could use an assistant."

"Who's Lee?" I asked.

He then pointed at the Bruce Lee guy. He gave me thumbs when he heard I was going to team up with him.

"And if you blow this chance…" Kakashi wasn't done yet. "…I am going to work you till your bones crack."

I shuddered.

"Okay everyone…" he went off.

"I am Lee," said that Lee guy stopping in front of me. "You don't have to worry about anything. I will protect you with all my life."

"Okay?" I said giving a nervous smile.

Somebody save me.


	2. Chapter 2

"So today's mission for you all is that you all are going to be guarding this building that has been custom made for today," Kakashi said to the class pointing at the huge wrecked building in front of us. "You are going make sure nothing gets past without a fight. Make a tight look out, work with your partner. I always tell you again and again 'teamwork is vital'. Do not try to act all solo heroes and I don't want anyone slacking off."

"Yes sir," everyone except me replied to him. I just stood there next to Lee who looked very excited for this session.

"Let us do our best, Sakura-san," Lee said flashing the brightest teeth I had ever seen.

"Sure, Lee-san," I said nervously.

"Now get to your positions," Kakashi said clapping his hands and everyone scattered.

I was following Lee when Kakashi appeared before me. I looked up quite surprised.

"Take this Haruno," he handed me a gun like weapon without looking at me.

"Thanks," I said taking it. "This is helpful since I don't know what it is let alone use it."

"Like it or not you are going to have to keep it. School's policy, any powerless student must have a least one weapon with them during dangerous training," he answered making me quite mad.

"I am powerless?" I spat.

"I never said that."

"You know what? I don't want you stinking gun and I don't care about your policy," I said angrily trying to throw the damn gun at him.

"Does it at your own risk Haruno because if you do you can get kicked out and you don't want your father's hard work trying to get you here go to waste do you?" Kakashi said silencing me.

I didn't say anything after that. He was right. I should calm down because if I get kicked out I will disappoint my father and I don't want that.

"Fine," I murmured. "But I don't know how to use this thing."

"The weapon works by sensing your vibe and feeling your pulse. The bar on the handle increase according to how much power you need and you pull the trigger to fire. Simple," he explained.

"I would like to see a demonstration," I demanded dryly.

Kakashi stared at me for a moment. Then he muttered something under his breath and took the weapon. He targeted in the open sky while I carefully watched. The bar on the handle increased a bit when Kakashi pulled the trigger and an energy ball was fired in the open sky.

"Get it?" Kakashi asked me and I nodded. "You give it a try."

"Me?"

"I am not looking at anyone am I?"

"Fine," I took the weapon in my hand and held it tightly in my hands.

"You are holding it wrong," he told me.

"My hold looks fine. Just leave me alone," I replied. I was annoyed because my first day was going to be a disaster. I had no idea what I was doing and Kakashi wasn't really helping.

"No I won't," he said walking over. "If you get injured somehow I am to blame. So to prevent that from happening quit acting like a brat."

Before I could say anything I could feel his chest against my back, his chin on my head and his hands on mine.

"What are you doing?" I gasped trying to jump away from him but his sturdy arms kept me in place. I had to admit. He was really strong for lean guy like him.

He looked at me like I was mad.

"Not molesting you if that what you are thinking," he said casually.

"Thanks I feel very comfortable," I replied sarcastically. Did he have to be this laid back and casual?

"I am just trying to help Haruno," he said resting his chin on my head. "Man you're short," he commented.

"Excuse me?"I said in shrill voice.

Then I realised he wasn't paying attention to me. He was placing one of my hands under the handle so that it was firmly resting on my palm and the other wrapped around the handle. I was much distracted by his face nearly resting on my shoulder. I quickly glanced at him when I felt his cheek nearly touching mine when he was targeting something.

'Focus Sakura Focus,' I screamed at myself inside my head.

"Okay now can you feel the power level increasing?" he asked me.

"Yeah," I replied looking at the bar.

"So where do you want to hit?" he asked.

"Well," I looked up in the sky but there were a large number of birds flying by so I decided to shoot something towards the empty ground.

"Okay so focus you energy level," Kakashi said still holding my hands. I just didn't think it was necessary but it kind of felt nice…

"FOCUS," I accidentally screamed out loud making both of us jump.

"Well someone is getting in the zone," Kakashi said mockingly.

I was getting red as a tomato by then, I couldn't even focus on my energy level that I shoot it when it was on the highest level. Both mine and Kakashi's hands weren't firm around it so it blindly shot in the sky. The energy ball hit a random bird. There was nothing left of it except for some of its feathers. After that I was stood there gaping at the scene. Kakashi finally let go and sighed looking at the sky with birds scattering all over.

"Congratulations, your first kill," he said which did not make me feel any better. I did not like killing animals at all. My neighbours used to kill their chickens for roast dinner and I had seen them kill one when I was eight. It was a nightmare. I couldn't get rid of the picture of the headless chicken from my head for months.

"You okay kid?" he asked me.

"Sure," I replied looking away from the sky and to him.

"Good and get to your position with Lee."

I nodded and walked towards Lee who was waiting for me at the main entrance of the building. He gave me a wide smile and I smiled back slightly. He led the way and I followed quietly. I wasn't in a mood to talk because my whole day was quite a disastrous adventure. I was late, got yelled and embarrassed by my teacher, killed a bird and now I am getting into something I doubt I will get out of in one piece. Yippee!!!!!!!

"Don't worry Sakura-san we will succeed and you can show Kakashi-sensei what you are made of," Lee said quite enthusiastically to me.

I smiled at him. He seemed to be a nice guy. Weird but nice. Then I noticed bandages around his arm.

"What happened?" I asked pointing at the bandages.

"Oh this…" He said grinning. "… I got carried away while training. I underestimated my abilities. Don't worry though I am in a good shape and ready train."

"Are you sure?" I asked quite sure. As a medical type I could see that Lee hadn't recovered fully yet and his injury didn't seem a normal one.

"Yeah," he said with a nod.

He approached a large hall with a chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The inside was very old and rusty. Most students were standing in their positions talking to their friends. I and Lee were situated at the heart of the building so we made our way to the stairs.

"Hey Haruno, nice show down there," Sasuke who suddenly leaped in front of us said.

"Oh my god you scared me," I gasped and glared at him.

"Sorry," he said then looked at Lee. "Why don't you keep on walking Rock Lee? Cant you see we're talking?"

"Actually I am working with Sakura-san so I am not leaving without her," Lee replied.

"What are you? Her boyfriend?" he said rolling his eyes and Lee blushing which was quite worrying for me.

"We should keep going," I said to Sasuke trying to walk past. This guy was making me nervous.

Sasuke wouldn't just get out of my way. He kept appearing in front me as I tried to make my way past him. I huffed and looked at him quite irritated. He gave a devilish smirk that made heart leap but I didn't show it on the outside.

'Whoa, it's hot in here,' a voice, shockingly, said in my head.

"Get out of my way," I ordered making him chuckle.

"I like girls that are feisty," he said coming closer making me step back. He was openly harassing me and nobody was saying anything.

"Stay away from her," Lee bravely stepped in between me and Sasuke.

"Get out of the way if you know what's good for you. You don't want to break your other arm too," Sasuke said in a dangerous which made my back cold.

Lee didn't say anything but he didn't move either. I must say I was touched by his actions to defend me.

"Lee," I said gently as I could I clearly see a gleam in his eyes but a deadlier one in Sasuke's calm onyx eyes which had suddenly turned into crimson. Sasuke looked at me and I couldn't keep my gaze fixed. His aura made me feel uncomfortable.

"Teme, What the hell?" came a loud voice from the top of the stairs.

The tension was suddenly gone and so was Sasuke's murderous aura. We all turned to see who it was.

"What do you want doofus?" Sasuke yelled back at Naruto who had called him.

Naruto looked at the scene for awhile then put his hands in his pocket.

"Get the hell back in your position and stop wasting your time on useless things," he yelled back glancing at me.

Wait. Was I the 'useless things' he was referring to? Coz if he was…

"Stop harassing her," he muttered and disappeared into thin air which was so cool.

"Whatever you say man," Sasuke chuckled and then looked at me. "Sorry bout that I am just high on drugs right now."

"What?" I said in shock.

Sasuke disappeared like Naruto had.

"We should go," Lee said walking up the stairs and I followed.

The whole journey towards the location was quiet. It was filled with awkward silence. Our location was the heart of the building which was a large room with walls that looked like it was burned down. I got a clear view of the outside from the broken window.

"The training will start in a minute," Lee said looking around and taking out a small palm computer from his pocket. He fiddled with for a while then looked at me. "I just registered us on today's training course. This way we can get tracked down of we get lost. I just sent a message to the Kakashi-san's computer that we have reached our position. It is just a matter of time while everyone gets to theirs."

"So is that when the training starts?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said. "All we have to do in today's exercise is to destroy anything that tries or has entered the building." He quickly looked away.

"Hey Lee?" I asked quite worried.

"Yeah?"

"What happened between you and Sasuke? And what happened down there? Why was he acting that way and who was that guy?"

Lee felt silent. Maybe I shouldn't have asked him. Well, me and my big mouth.

Lee sat on a chair that was not broken.

"We were teamed up to train together last training session two weeks ago. It was a like a self-defence exam. I was up against Uchiha Sasuke. I thought I was going to win until I found out he was faster than me."

"And did you lose?"

"Obviously," he said giving a bitter laugh. "When I thought I was going to lose I used the technique my sensei had told me not to use until I was strong enough. I couldn't wait. I was desperate. So I did use it. It was a success but it came with a cost. I got him weak but I got weaker."

"I am sorry," I said softly.

"It's okay," Lee said smiling.

Then suddenly Kakashi's voice came out of thin air making me jump feets off the ground.

"Okay everyone," he said. He voice sounded like he was talking from a microphone. "The Training session has now begun. Good luck."

My heart started to beat louder. I have no idea what I am going face today. I looked out of the window and my stomach fell.

"Where did the buildings go?" I shouted looking out from the window. The buildings had disappeared and the only the things there was a forest.

"Don't worry those are all holograms. It is part of the training," Lee said calming me.

"Oh," I said. "Okay."

"You need this by the way," he said handing me a wireless communicator that fitted in my ear. "It will keep us communicated with each other and others."

"Thanks," I said smiling. "Do I get the choice of whose call I want to receive?"

"No really," he replied with a genuine smile.

CRASHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

"WHAT WAS THAT?" I screamed as the noise made the whole building shake.

Lee's computer was beeping madly. He took it out and looked at it.

"There's something at the front door," he said looking worried. "There seemed more than one. I don't what it is but it is trying to get in."

I started to panic. It was like that thriller movie I watched with my dad. It scared the shit out of me. Now I felt like I was in one.

"Ten Ten, what's your position?" Lee asked pressing his communicator in his ear.

I turned on my communicator too so I could hear the conversation. To be honest it felt kind of cool to be using all these gadgets.

"We have a pack of coyote demons at the front door. We are not sure how long the door will last so we are going for a sneak attack before the door crashes," Ten Ten from the other end of the line answered.

"Ten Ten get to the window on the top of the door," a guy's voice came from the other line. "I want you to distract them while the others close in for a clean shot."

"Got it," Ten Ten said and her communicator went off.

Lee and I turned off ours too.

"So what do we do?" I asked Lee.

"We wait for the front line people to give us there status. If they succeed in finishing the pack off then we will immediately finish training."

"So is this nearly finished?" I asked.

"Not really. We are just getting started," Lee said flashing his bright teeth.

Suddenly we heard loud noises from outside. Then our communicator started to blink red. We turned it on and as soon as we turned it on there were loud banging noises.

"Strategy failed. We have now two coyote demons in the buildings we have successfully finished two out of five. The fifth one has transformed into Black Coyote demon. We need back up."

I and Lee looked at each other with horrified expressions.

"Don't worry .Me and Naruto are on our way. As for one of the Coyotes, Kiba and Shino are taking care of it. The other one is heading for the heart of the building. Any one near or in the heart of the building get into position," a guy who sounded like Sasuke said making my heart stop for a second.

"Got it we will get into position," Lee said.

"Lee?" Sasuke said.

"Yeah," Lee answered.

"Don't over do it this time," Sasuke said to my surprise.

There was pause.

"I won't," Lee said.

"Oh and take care of your secretary," Sasuke said in a cocky voice.

"Excuse me," I said in shrill voice really angry at being called a secretary.

"Haruno?" Sasuke said quite shocked. "I thought this was all male's line.

"No it is not," I heard Hinata's voice from the other line.

"Sasuke get your butt over," I heard Naruto's voice.

"Gotta go," Sasuke going offline.

We both turned off our communicators off.

"What do we now?" I asked feeling very nervous. I had never done anything like this in my life and Lee had done it tons before so I was relying on him heavily to get through this training.

"Well, we have a coyote on the way. So we need to get into position," Lee said very casually.

It kind of looked like it was daily job for him.

"I will go in the hall and you stay here. Keep your weapon at the ready. I will keep you updated so you will be fine," he said going out of the room.

"Be careful," I said as my heart pounded. When he was gone I sat down on the bed frustrated at not knowing anything. I hate it when I am useless. I was always picked last at my school's PE class because I sucked at sports; nobody wanted me as their science partner because I was freak of nature, now I can't help Lee because I am new to this all.

I got up on my feet when I heard crashing in the building. I felt like it was Lee because I heard one of those Bruce Lee grunts. But there was big blast and then everything went silent.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lee got up with a loud grunt. He had just delivered his famous round house kick to the coyote which was now lying under a pile of broken furniture. Hinata had sent him towards me so he could deliver the last blow. When the coyote was still moving Chouji used one his inflating power and fireballed towards the coyote demon causing a blast. When the smoke had cleared there were no remains of the coyote demon.

"Good job everyone," Lee said to Hinata and Chouji. "Now we need to get to the front line to help the rest of the people."

"COOL!!!!!!" Chouji said with a lot of energy.

"He is just hyper on energy drinks and sweets," Hinata said smiling at him.

They turned on their communicator to receive any other messages and also reporting their success.

"We have finished off the fourth coyote demon what is your status Sasuke?" Lee said.

"Its bad new," Sasuke said panting. "The black coyote slipped pass us somehow. It got past Ino and Shikamaru on the stairs and is heading for the heart of the building."

"What?" Lee shouted.

"We are heading in. Make everyone is out of the area," Naruto said from another line.

"Lee is there anyone near the heart of the building?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah," Lee said panicking. "Sakura-san is but don't worry I-,"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," there was a loud scream from the floor above.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" came different voice from different lines.

"Sakura-san," Lee gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

Lee and the other sprinted towards the floor above them. They heard a scream from where they believe was the room where he and Sakura were few minutes ago. Lee had left Sakura alone so that she would be away from harms way but he didn't realise that she wouldn't be completely safe.

"How can I be so careless?" he shouted at himself.

"Lee, don't blame yourself. You were trying to help," Hinata said running beside him.

The words didn't really comfort him.

They all halted near the room. Lee looked at Hinata and Chouji who nodded at him. He then nodded back. Taking a deep breath he ran in the room with his fist at the ready but he found the room empty. There was a large hole on one of the walls. Lee and the rest stared in horror thinking what might have happened.

"Dude where is she?" Chouji asked stepping in the room with the others.

"I don't know," Lee said moving around the room searching under the bed and looking in the closet.

"Lee you are not going to find her in there," Hinata commented the turning on her communicator.

"Sakura is missing," she said.

"What? Are you sure?" was the reply she got.

"Yeah. We are in the room and there is no sign of her," She replied.

"Hinata it's me Neji," came a deep voice from another line.

"Hai," Hinata said when she heard her cousin's voice.

"Can you use the Byakugan to trace her energy current? I am sure her energy current is fresh in there," he suggested.

"Yeah I can do that," Hinata said.

Hinata then took a deep breath and close her eyes. When she opened her eyes it had gone paler and the nerves connected to it pumped up. Everything looked like an X-ray looking from it.

"I found it," Hinata said when she spotted the energy current which belonged to Sakura. It was faint blue but visible. The trail led outside the room. "Lee. Chouji," she called to the guys who looked at her.

"I know where Sakura-san went, follow me," she said leading out of the room and the guys followed her anxiously.

"Her communicator isn't working either," Lee said following Hinata in the hallway.

"This training is turning into a horror movie," Chouji said looking at the giant scratch marks on the walls and the thrashed furniture's.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I sat on the bed after Lee left. I looked outside and found out it was night and the stars and the moon had come. I thought it was pretty. I turned on my communicator to see if Lee had any message but everyone's communicator was off. I think Lee was successful but I hadn't received any messages from him.

I heard more loud noises from the floor below. I think they are still fighting. I stand up thinking this is supposed to be teamwork and I wasn't really participating at all. If I don't then I will give Kakashi the chance to gloat and humiliate me more. I said that I can do this and I will prove it no matter what. I was about to turn my communicator on to tell Lee that I was coming when I felt a hot breath behind my neck.

My heart stopped for a second. I looked below and saw a huge shadow covering mine. My whole body shook with fright. Taking a lot (and I mean a lot) of courage I slowly turned around still trembling like a leaf. My stomach fell at the sight I saw. Sweat dripped from my forehead as I stared back into the red eyes of the black coyote that had slipped pass the front line.

It was huge about eight feet standing on his large hind legs and it large front paws which looked like claws where clenched. Its long mane fell form his head till its back, its eyes crimson red that lit in the dark. It had long nose and the sharpest teeth. Its top body was bigger than his lower part. I wanted to cry then. I felt like it was a nightmare but it wasn't. I wished Lee was here. I stepped back several feet.

I gave out a scream when it lunged towards me. I ducked just in time. It had crashed into the wall behind me and it got madder. I dropped my communicator when I quickly tired to get up and my gun had flown from hand when I had dived on the floor. Wasting no time I ran out of the room not looking behind. It was following me. I could hear it grunt and run on its four legs. I threw all types of thing I could get my hands on blindly at it but it didn't do any effect. I can't believe I am running for my life on my first day. God this sucks. If I don't run then I will be really dead. Not the "I am so dead if I get caught by parents" kind of dead. The Dead Dead. The kind of dead where I will not be able to come back from.

I took a sharp turn just in time to avoid being tackled by the coyote which crashed into the wall. I didn't waste my time looking what happened to him. I ran straight down the stairs to unknown location. This house was huge. It was like one of those old fashioned manors but I didn't have time to worry about that. My heart was pounding like mad. I was afraid I was going to have a heart attack. I ran into another hall way and I thought if I keep going down I will reach the main door. I ran like my life depended on it because it literally did. I looked back at my risk. I was surprised to find that the coyote was gone. I slowed down and finally stopped. I was confused. I looked around. It was very quiet. Too quiet.

Suddenly the ceiling crashed and the coyote landed in front me. It looked kind of furious to me. It reminded of the time when I had accidentally hit my PE teacher on the face with a racket. I was banned from PE then. I couldn't care less.

I turned to run away but the coyote jumped on the ceiling, crawled on it like a spider and landed in front of me. I stepped back taking a loud gulp. Even if this was just training and this was an illusion, I could end up dead. If I survive this then I am going to have to face the embarrassment of being a coward. I am going to do this. My father brought me this far and I am not letting him down or any of the team members.

"Bring it on," I said to the coyote clenching my fist.

'That's the spirit, hell yeah.' A voice in my head said again. I didn't know what it was but it filled me with a lot of courage and confidence.

"You want a piece of me," I shouted at the coyote which gave a thundering roar. "Well come and get it."

After this it charged towards me and without losing my courage I took my stance. I clenched my fist as it came to me in a slow motion. I didn't know what kind of strength I had but I knew I was going to find out soon. When I was about charge ahead I saw strings in the air. They wrapped around the coyote preventing it to move anymore. Then it was jerked back and on the floor.

"You shouldn't be so reckless."

I looked ahead and found a brunette girl who wore her hair into two buns. She had thrown the metal strings around the coyote. I was annoyed for her interference but was glad to be found by an experienced student. She was keeping the coyote from moving.

"There you are," I heard a voice behind me.

I turned around and found a guy with a pineapple shaped head. It wasn't really pineapple shaped, his hair made his head look like a pineapple.

"We found her," he said turning on his communicator.

"A little help would be fine," the girl grunted as the coyote started to stand up.

"You might want to stand aside…" he said looking at me. "…for now."

I did as he told me too. I had never witnessed anyone use their powers in here. I was going to witness my first show. The guy kneeled on one knee and touched his shadow. I watched carefully. It made me jump when his shadow extended towards the coyote. It was amazing. The shadow stretched and the touched the coyote's shadow. As soon as it the shadows came in contact the coyote froze like it couldn't move anymore. Then something totally awesome happened.

The coyote did the exact same thing the pineapple guy did. He stood up straight and so the demon. It was out of this world. The ability to control others movement does give you a lot of advantages in a battle.

"What are you standing there for?" he called me.

"What?" I asked quite surprised. He was the one who told me to step aside.

"Don't you want to deliver final blow. You seemed keen a while ago," he said.

"Are you sure?" I asked. It was not like I wasn't up for it. I really wanted to do this.

"Positive. You're Daisuke's kid. I am sure you know a thing or two," he said while the coyote roared loudly. "Oh quiet down."

"Would you guys hurry up? Shikamaru you grip is loosening," the girl shouted from the other end of the hall.

"What do you say? On three okay?" Shikamaru, which I thought his name was, said.

I nodded feeling very confident. The confidence from before hadn't faded yet but I could feel my heart pounding loudly again.

"Ten Ten you might want to move away from that wall," Shikamaru said across the hall.

"Sure. Why not?" Ten Ten said moving across towards our side.

"You ready?" he asked me.

"Yeah," I replied.

He nodded.

"Okay one three," he said getting ready to release the coyote which looked intently at me. Creepy.

"One."

I took my stance ready to charge towards the demon. I wasn't shaking at all. I was ready for this. I clenched my fist tightly.

"Two."

I was so ready.

"Now."

As soon he had said that I sprinted towards the demon. I was surprised at my own speed and the adrenaline I felt. The shadow had only left the coyote I landed a punch on its face. I didn't really see what happened next. All I saw was a lot of dust and when I looked up, there was a large hole on the other end of the hallway. The coyote had vanished and that is when realised I just gave my final blow which was successful.

Widely smiling I looked back and found Shikamaru looking at with a raised eyebrow and Ten Ten smiling.

"Not bad new girl," Ten Ten said to me.

"Thanks," I said.

"Sakura-san."

I looked behind Ten Ten and Shikamaru and found Lee and his group.

"Lee," I exclaimed happily. "Did you see that?"

"That was amazing," Hinata said looking very impressed. "Looks like you're not just medic."

"I guess so."

"We can celebrate later. Right now we have to get to the front line to meet the rest and therefore mark the end of the training," Shikamaru said putting his hands in his pockets and walking down the hallway.

"I guess you showed Kakashi," Ten Ten said walking past me.

It was true. I had proved to be more than a medic. I wonder what Kakashi is going to say.

When we were at the front line the whole class started to arrive. The class then gradually split into two social groups. I was with Lee's group. It included a fat guy called Chouji, Ten Ten, and a guy with a huge dog named Kiba and a guy with a fascination for bugs named Shino.

"So what are we doing?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Well, we wait until Kakashi-sensei brings us the results and evaluate us individually," Ten Ten answered.

"It won't take long," Lee said. "He will give a paper with your evaluation on it not before he verbally abuses us."

"What?" I said.

"Hey Haruno," I heard my name being called from the other group.

I turned around to see who it was. I had a feeling it was someone familiar.

I saw Sasuke walking towards me. What a surprise?

"I heard about your little performance up there," he said pointing at the hole created by me. "I must say I am surprised. I like girls full of surprises."

"Shouldn't you be somewhere else?" I said quite annoyed.

"Not really," he said then looked at everyone else.

"You really need a change of hairstyle," Sasuke said mockingly at Ten Ten who glared at him. "you have walking around like that for a long time and I am kind of tired of it."

"Really? Your brother seems to like it," Ten Ten spat back.

Then I saw a glint of anger in Sasuke's eyes in the mention of his brother. He then quietly walked back to his group.

"What was that about?" I said looking at Ten Ten.

"He needs to mind his own business that's what," Ten Ten said. "He is just sensitive when it comes to his family members."

"He is?" I asked. I never thought Sasuke to be sensitive about anything.

"Nah. He just hates his brother," Ten Ten stated.

I had just opened my mouth when the illusion around us disappeared and we were back on the real training ground. It was getting dark in the real world. I looked around for Kakashi. Then we all heard a clapping from a distance. We all turned to look.

"Well done," Kakashi said aloud walking towards us clapping.

I looked around to see everyone's face tense. Was he being sarcastic?

"Well done my students," he said stopping in front of us. Everyone stayed quiet. "If you were trying to disappoint me," he shouted so loud that it made jump a bit.

"What hell was that? That was the worst performance till date. Just when I thought you all were improving," he yelled. I guess this was the verbal abuse I was told about. "And what was up with that sneak attack. You all jumped to an answer without thinking what type of demon you're up against. A coyote is a nocturnal animal so are the coyote demons. Instead of chasing it away using light you all left your position and went for an attack. Idiots!" he shouted throwing a file in his hand on the ground. "You couldn't finish off the demons before it transformed. Plus you destroyed nearly 50% of the building you were supposed to be protecting."

He stood there for few minutes putting his hands in his pockets. He glared each one of us. I wonder what's going on his head. I wish I knew. Maybe he is searching for another reason to scream at us.

"Class dismissed," was what he said.

Everyone started walking back to the buildings quietly. I was glad it was over.

"Haruno," I heard him call my name. Man I spoke too soon.

I turned around to see Kakashi looking directly at me.

"A word."

UH-Oh. When he had said that, everyone stopped on their tracks for a split second. They all passed me looking like I was going to die or something.

"Good luck Haruno," Sasuke snickered.

I glared at him.

I approached him slowly taking my time.

"So there was one you forgot to tell me," Kakashi said folding his arms.

"I might have," I said in a small voice. It was probably about my strength I had decided to leave and now I wished I didn't. "Sorry."

"You should be," he said sternly. "Because of that little secret of yours I wasn't able to put up a stronger formation that might have made the training better. It wouldn't be a big change since all my students are stupid but it might have helped in the defence line. Also you didn't stand your ground in front the enemy. You ran like a little baby hoping someone would come rescue you until you realised you had to face it no matter what."

I kept quiet thinking that it would be a mistake to talk back. This wasn't my high school where we could talk back to teachers.

"You also let Lee go alone since I told you to help him. That was the only reason I put you in there and you said you would prove helpful but you didn't. One of the things I really hate is people not living up to their words."

"Hey I did help okay. I took out the black coyote demon-,"

"Don't ever talk back to me while I am still talking," he yelled at me totally cutting me off in my sentence. "You have the nerve to talk back since you ran away like a coward, leaving your weapon and communicator. You could've been killed and it would be my ass on the line. In my eye you did the worst today Haruno. Looks like living in the other made you useless."

I stood their silently taking in everything he had told me. I am coward. Isn't that what he said? I have never been insulted like that in my entire life. I have been pathetic, useless and a coward already by him. If I said something I was afraid he might yell at me. I was angry at him at this point but a part of me was scared of him. I knew coming here was a bad idea.

"Get out of my sight," he hissed.

I sighed deeply, turned my heels and left with my head still held high. I went to the classroom to get my stuff. There was Ino and her friends sitting in there. I ignored them all and went out. I waited for my father in the parking lot where he had parked his car. I felt really down.

"Hey," I said when I saw my dad.

"Hey how was your day?" my dad said after giving me a quick hug.

"It was awesome," I lied. I knew it was wrong but I didn't want my dad to feel sorry for me. This was my problem so I should deal with it. And I didn't know what my dad would do if I told him how harsh Kakashi was. I can almost imagine him going into the teacher's lounge and screaming at Kakashi.

"Good. Let's go home. I want to cook a nice dinner for you and your achievement today," he said beaming at me.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Kakashi was sat in his office evaluating the training from before. He was checking whether he had missed anything. He was looking at his wide computer screen and writing down in a piece of paper. He checked Sakura's part when she was sitting alone in the room. He paused the scene and zoomed into her face. He thought about the conversation he had earlier with her. When she had walked off he felt a bit bad for giving her a hard time on her first day. But he had to. She would have avoided the yelling if she had sat out on the training. He stared at her picture until there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," he said leaning back on his chair.

The door creaked open and a black haired woman entered the room. She had red eyes and wore a black suit like very other female staff in the organization.

"Kurenai? What brings you here?" he asked putting his pen down.

"I just came to talk to you about something," Kurenai said stepping over a pile of paper. "Your room is as bad as the Heads'."

"I don't have time for the cleaning."

"I need to talk to you about today's training you made your student do," she said sitting on a chair in front of Kakashi's desk.

"Did the Heads put you up for this?" Kakashi asked.

"Partly. But that's not the case. The problem is that you are making your students train in a level 75. That falls under the High Level category. The students are supposed to train under 50. Today you made them train on Level 55. Kakashi you do know that is not safe. It could result in a disaster," Kurenai said and Kakashi sat straight.

"I know what I am doing Kurenai. These are my students and I know what they can do. I have been teaching them for 3 years and I know they are abilities are extraordinary. That is why I hand picked these students for my class because I can teach them to take their abilities to the next level," Kakashi answered.

"I know they are able students but they are not you. You might have joined the forces when you 10 yrs old but these students weren't born in this organization. They are not like you or the Akatsuki or the ANBU. They are just kids. If you push them any harder then I will be forced to take over your class," Kurenai stated.

There was a long pause.

"So I am being threatened now," Kakashi said.

"No you are not. It is just a formal warning straight from the Heads. They are also worried of how you treat them."

"Well then I have a message for the Heads," Kakashi said calmly. "They don't know these students like I do and if they think they will snatch my class away from me then I would tell the students first because in the end it's up to them if they want to stay with me and also ask them why are they still here even after 3 yrs of harsh teaching by me."

"Kakashi-,"

"Kurenai, I don't take pleasure in screaming at my students even when they have done an excellent job. I want them to learn anything from everything they have done, even if it is trivial. That is why it is important me to find mistakes in their work so that they wouldn't repeat it again. I am harsh because I don't want them to treat this like a joke."

"Is that also the reason why you yelled at Daisuke's kid?"

"What?" Kakashi asked quite surprised.

"Sakura is a nice kid Kakashi. It is her first time ever being a part of our world. You just ruined that day for her. You do know she is completely new to this all and you extra yelled at her. Daisuke won't be happy when he finds out. You know that guy is nice but when he is not nice he is nasty."

"Daisuke asked me personally to treat his kid fairly and that is what I am doing. If he has problems he can tell me. Now is there anything else you have to tell me?" Kakashi said.

"No. Just remember everything I just told you," Kurenai said getting up.

"Will do," Kakashi answered turning his attention to his computer where he had paused on Sakura's face. He then fished out her evaluation paper where he had written her evaluation. After intently reading it he added the sentence 'Satisfactory performance. Can do much better.'


	4. Chapter 4

I got up quite early today so that I wouldn't be late for classes. I also didn't want Kakashi to get a reason to have a go at me in front of everyone. From now on I am going to make sure he never does. His yelling yesterday really did hurt me a bit but that was it. I probably felt bad because no one had really talked to me like that. At my old school people would mock me openly but I got used to it and I think I will learn to bear Kakashi too.

I quickly took a shower and then put on my uniform. As usual my hair didn't need any styling. It is naturally silk and shiny. I love my hair. My dad says that my mom had the same hair. I never knew what my mom really looked like. The last time is saw was ten years ago when she walked out on me and my dad. She never came in contact after that. That really hurt my dad and I know he has moved on by now but he still thinks about her. He has never let me feel the emptiness of a mother and I never made him like I needed my mother. Anyways, I got my textbook and put them neatly in my bag. Usually in the morning I go for a jog but today I wanted to get to school early so that I could see the school properly.

I run downstairs and my dad is already there. I see him in the kitchen sipping coffee, reading his newspaper as usual. I put my bag on the table and open the fridge.

"Good morning," my dad greeted me still looking at newspaper.

"Morning dad," I said taking out a carton of orange juice from the fridge.

"So what's new?" I ask him pouring the juice in my glass.

"Well, let's see. Someone saw a demon at a high school and people have been missing since then," my dad said casually.

"Any idea on what type of demon?" I asked.

Just when my dad was about to answer me his cell phone went off. He picked it up and looked in the screen.

"It's the school," he said receiving the call. "Hello?... What? Why?..."

I watched worriedly as dad's expression changed from calm to tensed and annoyed.

"Fine I'll be there," he said walking out of the room and I followed after him.

"Dad what's wrong?"

"The demon I told about on the newspaper is no ordinary demon," he said getting his car keys. "It's a human one and it has been sighted around the neighbourhood. The organization wants all the people from Research and Technology department there as soon as possible."

"I coming too," I said grabbing my bag.

"No you're not," my dad said to my surprise.

"But I have class today."

"That is why. I am going straight to the headquarters. I will ask someone to drop you off at school. I can't have you travelling alone. It is too risky," he said getting in his car. "Stay inside until someone from the Organization picks you up."

"How do I know it's them?" I asked. I mean it could be a demon in a human form.

"I'll get you someone I know. Activate the sensors and don't come out," he said starting the engine. "I will see you in the afternoon."

"Bye and be careful," I said as he drove off.

When my dad was out of sight I went to the basement. I found the main control panel for the house security. I activated the sensors and went back upstairs. Rather than watching TV I decided to open my text book and do some reading in human demons. Human demons were the most powerful form of demons. They are made when an animal demon devours a human being. If it is a bull demon who devours the human then when it transforms into human demon it will have the skills and the features of the bull demon. But for that to happen a demon has to devour several human beings. Some demons don't make it through the transformation. The human demons live in the spirit world and they feed on the innocent spirits of any living being.

So that is why the organization is in panic today. I thought of the demon being around made me shiver and the knock on the door made me jump. I went to get the door. I guess it was safe to open the door since the sensor wasn't going off. Without looking in the peephole I opened door. As soon I had done that I wish I hadn't.

"Yo," Kakashi said standing on the porch.

'What is he doing here?' I screamed in my head but put a calm face.

"I am here to pick you up," he said casually in his cocky manner.

"Why?" I automatically said. Shouldn't the sensors be going off?

"Your dad asked me, that's why," he replied.

Oh my god. Out of all the people my dad had to send this… thing.

"Are you going to stand there or are you going get a move on. I don't have the whole day," he said.

"I will be a minute," I said faking a smile and went in to get my bag and the keys to the door.

Kakashi was here for only a minute and he has already gotten on my nerves. Would it hurt him to be nice? I guess he is allergic to kindness. I got my bag and the keys. Kakashi was already in his car (which was hot) when I locked the door. I went to sit the seat next to his. I hadn't even put my seat my belt he drove off on full speed.

"Hey," I said in annoyance.

"You are too slow," he said making a sharp turn and the side of my face was planted on the window. "Can please be careful. I just cleaned this yesterday."

I didn't say anything. I really didn't need a Kakashi to add to my problems. He was my teacher so I should try and be polite which is if he doesn't act like a total ass. I was finally able put the seat belt on and felt much secure. I hadn't eaten anything so I took out the cheese string I had packed.

"You can't eat in here," I heard him say.

'I knew he was going to say that,' I said in my mind. I decided to put the food back in my bag. I really wasn't up for an argument.

"You're awfully quiet. Your dad told me that you're quite a chatterbox," he said after quite a while.

I pretended like I didn't hear him so to ignore him I put on my headphone on. When I was about to turn on my ipod my headphones were pulled out of my ears. Guess who it was. That's right. Santa Clause.

"It is rude to ignore someone deliberately when they are still talking to you," Kakashi said.

I could see he was quite annoyed. Good. Maybe he knows how I feel around him.

"If you have a problem with me you can always tell me," he said.

Oh I have a problem with you.

"No," I answered flatly.

"Well I think you are lying," he said.

"What are you a lie detector?" I blurted out and wished I hadn't.

"There you go. You do have a problem," he said and probably had a triumph smile behind that mask.

Well teacher or not I lost my patience. Didn't he get the fact that I wanted to ignore him.

"You should know when to shut up," I said.

"Okay. I guess no one taught you to speak nicely to your teacher. You don't see me shouting," he said calmly.

"Yeah well we are not in school are we? You are only a teacher in the school premises."

"That is where you are wrong," he said. "Those rules apply for the normal schools. In Leaf as long as you don't graduate I am your teacher everywhere. Since you didn't know that I will let you off for today. Don't do the same mistake tomorrow."

I breathed out loudly and folded my arms. It suddenly got foggy. I didn't know it was going to be foggy today. Kakashi slowed down a bit. Then he went too slow. We were in an empty road between rows of trees near the park. I looked at Kakashi as he reached for his phone.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking quite scared.

"Genma, it's me," Kakashi said in a more serious tone than his clam and laid back one. "I think I might have found it. Inform the headquarters. Don't worry about me. Tell them I am with a student, Haruno Sakura. We are near the Central Park. Send us a back up."

"Back up?" I asked and he looked at me. He could clearly see fear in my face. Damn I wish I wasn't such a chicken.

He took a deep breath.

"Haruno…," he said. "…I promise nothing is going to happen to you."

"What do you mean?" I said. He was scaring me.

"I promise you will be safe but you have to work with me," he said making me even more scared.

"Would you stop making promises…"

Before I had finished my sentence something heavy fell on the front of the car. Then there was a foul smell in the air. Before I could turn my head Kakashi quickly wrapped his arm around my head and covered my eyes with is hand. My heart started beating loudly as I heard ripping and munching noises. My whole body shook.

"Get off my car," I heard Kakashi in low dangerous voice. He sounded deadlier than that guy from Saw.

He suddenly hit the accelerator and sped off in probably what I thought was 100mph. I heard a bump and the car started to run more smoothly.

"You're scaring me," I said shakily. The atmosphere was suddenly filled with deadly aura. I didn't know whether it was of Kakashi or of something else.

He finally let of me slowly. When I could see I saw that the front of the car looked like someone had wiped it with red paint. It was blood on the car and it smelled foul.

"What was it?" I asked not taking my eyes off the blood. I thought I was going to be sick.

"Nothing," Kakashi answered flatly. I chose not to ask anymore because I didn't want to know. "But something is chasing us."

I looked at him.

"It's the demon your dad told you about."


	5. Chapter 5

"The what?" was all I could say.

A human demon huh? Seems like my life was ending faster than I had thought.

"Don't worry as long you're with me you will be fine. I can't guarantee returning you in one piece though," Kakashi said driving really fast it was hard to hear anything properly. "Just hang on tight."

I had to admit I was scared out of my wits. My heart was beating so loudly I felt like it was going to jump out of its place. My mind wasn't working either. I hadn't even started my life at Leaf and it was already ending. I just wanted to get out alive. I don't care if it is one piece or two pieces or three pieces.

Suddenly there was a loud thump on top of the car which made me shriek a bit.

"Damn it," Kakashi hisses quickly glancing on the roof.

Then he took a sharp U turn to shake off whatever was on top. The car made a loud screeching noise as it drifted. Kakashi kept driving in a zig zag way to shake the demon off. We could feel the weight on the car. The demon seemed to be going nowhere. Suddenly a blade came through the roof nearly hitting me. I gave a loud scream out of fright. I was lucky it didn't stab my eye.

"Sakura," I heard Kakashi shout.

The blade slid back then came back in, this time closer to me. I stared at the blade that had blood stain on it. So this is how I was going to die. When the blade slid back up I shut my eyes getting ready for whatever that was coming. I couldn't move my body and my mind went blank. I couldn't breathe. I knew the next time the blade came back in it would stab me.

"Oh no you don't," I heard Kakashi say. I opened my eyes and saw him with a gun.

He started to shoot blindly at the roof creating holes. I could clearly see the anger in his eye. There was a loud scream and the demon came off the roof. I couldn't see it but I felt the weight get off. Blood started to drip from the holes. It was red like a human being's.

"Did we lose it?" I asked timidly.

"I don't know. But I know that it is injured so it probably won't bother us for awhile," he said slowing down then getting his phone out again. "You alright?" he asked looking at me.

Before I could answer he started speaking on the phone. I looked away. I felt annoyed because I was being a burden to him. Am I just going to be a burden to everyone? This is so unfair. I always try to help but somehow I end up being the one who needs help. I thought coming to leaf was going to change that but I guess it doesn't.

"What is taking so long?" I heard Kakashi shout at the phone. "We are getting killed out here."

I looked out of the window. I couldn't see anything through the fog. Then suddenly I saw a dark flick in the fog that made the hair on the back of my neck stand. I kept a close look out. I jumped a bit when I saw the flick again and I think Kakashi noticed my reaction.

"I s everything okay?" he asked putting the phone down.

"I-I think its still out there. I just saw…" I stuttered nervously and I was panicking. I couldn't get all the words out. Kakashi placed his hand on my shoulder to calm me down.

"It's okay. I won't let anything happen to you," he said calmly but I didn't know if he was panicking like me in the inside. But I don't think Kakashi was a scaredy cat like me. I mean he was brave enough to act whereas I was frozen on my seat. I kind of had a small respect for him.

"Thank you," I said nodding my head.

"How sweet," I heard an echoing voice of woman.

Kakashi quickly jerked his head. He looked at me again and then at the front.

"Are you scared little girl?" I heard her say in a menacing voice.

I slowly turned my head to face the woman. My eyes widened when I saw the creature that was lying in the car facing us through the front glass. I didn't know what it was. It looked like a half human and half butterfly to me. It had a woman's body but light blue in colour with large beautiful wings with golden patterns on it. Her eyes were enormous with no pupils; he had the nose and the mouth of a human being. She had long flowing hair and a bandana tied on top of her head. Her body was stained in blood and she wore rags.

"I didn't know Madame Butterfly was back in town but aren't you taking the character a bit too far," I heard Kakashi say while I stared in fascination and fear.

"My, my if it isn't the famous Copy Ninja, Hatake Kakashi," she sneered at him. I could see the sharp teeth when she smirked. "The last time I saw you, you were trying to kill me."

The wings of her were raised and her mouth opened wide flashing all her inhumanly long and sharp teeth. Her face looked more scary and fierce.

"This time it is going to be the other way round for you," she hissed menacingly as she raised her dagger she carried.

"Not if I have anything to say for it," Kakashi said hitting on the accelerator and speeding off.

The demon flew off from the car but I knew she was not going anywhere. She appeared at my window making me jump. I looked at her through the window and moving a bit further from it. I think she noticed my fear which is why she started to laugh. Damn it. Kakashi then hit the side of the car against her causing her to fly away. She then appeared again, this time looking quite furious.

"I've had enough of you," she hissed. She then punched on the door causing the window to crack. I gave out a shriek when she hit it again. Kakashi was desperately trying to turn but the engine went dodgy.

"Sakura!" Kakashi shouted when the demon pulled the car door off and grabbed me by my collar. She then pulled me out of the car breaking off the seat belt and flung me on the rough road. I must have rolled miles by the time I stopped.

The demon landed before me. I slowly looked up in horror. My mind was telling me to run but my body won't move. The dangerous aura was suppressing my spirit. All I could do was stare at her while she crouched in front of me and grabbed my chin. She looked at me from side to side and then smirked.

"I am going to have fun killing you, doll," she sneered. "And look…," she said turning my head to look at the empty road. "…no one is here to save you not even your Kakashi-san."

She gave out a loud laugh when she violently grabbed me by my neck and lifted me off my feet. Boy this woman is strong. I think that is one of the qualities you get when you are a demon. I wanted to grab her hand and take it off but my hands won't even budge. I could feel the shortage of air. I started to see red spots in my vision.

Then with her super strength she flung me again. This time in the air. I stifled my scream even though I was scared to death but I didn't want her to feel that I was so scared of her and that I wasn't weak to scream every time she flung me. I hit the ground pretty hard and my body rolled uncontrobally. My trousers ripped and so did my sleeves. I felt like my arms were going to break and fall off. My hand began to bleed and I couldn't feel my legs. Blood was coming out from my bottom lip and I had suffered a cut on my forehead.

"God I thought you would be a little challenge but I guess I was wrong," I heard her say.

I tried my best to get up but my legs hurt like hell. I had enough strength to sit up though. I watched her come closer wielding a spear that appeared out of nowhere. She looked at me mockingly.

"You are a big disappointment to our kind," she hissed and I glared at her. "When I thought I would finally meet you I thought you would be everything as she had described."

"What do you mean?" I finally had the courage to speak. Somebody had described me to her but who and why did she want to meet me for.

"Oh you don't know do you," she said smiling.

Then suddenly she flew off. Well if she hadn't then the bolt of lighting coming her way would have hit her and probably burn her.

"Sakura."

I turned my head and saw Kakashi running towards me. I think it might have been him who had thrown the lightning at her. He looked pretty scared to me but I was so glad to see him. I thought he had run off or something.

"Are you alright?" he panted when he approached me.

He then hugged me. It was shocking but he did. His hug was very tight but at the same time it gave me warmth. I felt relieved. I guess he was scared of losing me. I was glad he was there so I hugged him back. When we let go I saw something quite scary. His left eye. It was different. It was crimson and had a scar running vertically. Then I remembered it was similar to what I had seen the earlier day during the confrontation between Sasuke and Lee. I saw something like that on Sasuke's eyes too.

Kakashi must have noticed me gawking at his eye. How embarrassing. He looked away pretending to search for the demon but the demon was gone but I could still feel her aura so she was hiding somewhere. I was scared that she might jump out and take Kakashi away.

"That is the last time you get in my way Hatake," we heard her say.

"You are right this is the last time I will get in your way," he replied.

Then we saw her land few feet away from us looking smug.

"I am just glad of all the tasty take away I am going to take back," she said licking her lips.

"Well then I hope you choke on them," he answered back. I was amazed at how he still hadn't lost his cool and patience. I was really starting to like him. I guess Hinata was telling the truth when she told me that he has a good heart. I believe he does, he just doesn't show it. I mean he came back for me and he did everything to protect me and still is.

"I will end this once and for all. I will be rewarded big time when I bring back the head of the famous copy ninja Hatake Kakashi," she said quite eagerly.

"And I will be relieved if I got rid of you," Kakashi said getting up.

Kakashi stepped forward and waited for the demon to make her move.

"Heh," she laughed when she raised her spear then pointed its blade towards him. "Get ready to join your mother."

The air was suddenly filled with a different aura. This was Kakashi's aura. His aura felt different than the demon's. His was strong and warm but still intimidating. He clenched his fist emitting blue electic sparks which suddenly covered his whole body. At the same time the demon's spear started to glow. Then without warning she charged towards him but Kakashi was ready. He too charged forward. When both of them clashed there was a loud explosion and I was blown off the ground. When I opened my eyes again all I could see was flicks and sparks. They were moving very fast.

'I can help him.'

That voice again. The one in my head I heard yesterday. I wasn't thinking that. Creepy. It sounded like someone else was in my mind talking to me. Then I started to coughed really loudly it hurt my whole body.

"Looks like the little girl inhaled my powder," I heard the demon chuckle.

When did I inhale them? Was it when they were fighting?

I saw Kakashi slide a dagger from his sleeve when he grabbed her spear. He pulled the spear and moved towards the demon. She saw the dagger so she jumped back releasing her spear. Kakashi was able to deliver a small cut on her chest.

"You are not even good for warm up," he mocked when he snapped her spear in half. "Are you sure you are worth to be a human demon."

"I have only recently emerged as a human demon but I am strong enough to kill you," she screeched diving towards him.

This time she tackled him causing him to hit the ground. She then tried to grab his neck but Kakashi sent her off with an electric shock. She held her hand in pain and glaring at him.

I couldn't see the action forever because I was coughing so badly that my whole body hurt. I hadn't realised when I had inhaled the powder.

'Let me out and I can help you,' I heard the voice say again.

"Leave me alone. Whatever you are," I muttered in annoyance.

Then I saw Kakashi exhale a large ball of fire at the demon. It looked amazing but the demon stopped it and redirected it towards me. I saw her smiling evilly before she had done that.

Then everything went in slow motion. The fireball was all I could see until my vision darkened. I was still awake but I wasn't at the same place. I looked around and it was dark. I was feeling relaxed and all my pain had vanished. I felt like I was floating.

"Where am I?" I asked aloud. My voiced echoed loudly and suddenly the whole place lit up.

I turned around and came face to face with…me. Well she looked just like me but she wasn't me. I mean I am still me unless I am dead and that is my body.

"You looked surprised," she said making me gasp.

"What? Who are you?" I asked to…me.

"I am the other side of you," she answered. "The demon side of you."

There was flash of with light and I was back to reality panting loudly. I didn't know what had just happened but I was talking to myself, in my head. I think. I suddenly felt faint and felt my forehead. Then I felt something on my fingers. It was wet and sticky. I looked down and my whole body shook with fright. It was blood. I looked down my body and my clothes were stained with them. My face was stained with it and even my hair. I realised I was holding something in my other hand. I looked at it and immediately let go of it. I wanted to scream but nothing came out. It was a giant butterfly wing which looked brutally ripped. I stepped back and my feet bump into something. I turned around slowly and when I had looked I screamed. It was a brutally mutilated body of that butterfly demon. Her eyes were still open and her mouth wide open. I looked around panicking. There was nothing but blood and gore everywhere. I covered my mouth and nose preventing my self from vomiting. The fog covered some of the ghastly sight. Tears started rolling down my eyes without noticing. I looked around helplessly not knowing what to do. I couldn't have possibly done this could I?

"Sakura," I heard Kakashi call from the fog.

I saw his lean figure appear from the fog. He was limping and one of sleeve was gone. He didn't look so badly injured. I was so glad that he was still alive. I couldn't help my emotions when I ran into arms and started to sob uncontrobally. I could fell him embrace me.

"Tell me I didn't do this sensei," I wailed. "I could never do this."

"You didn't do it Sakura," he answered immediately. "It wasn't you."

I looked at him briefly meeting his sincere eyes then went back to hugging him tightly. His eyes weren't lying but I was certain I might have something to do with it when I had suddenly travelled somewhere else. I couldn't stop crying. I felt like a helpless child. I tightly clenched the fabric of his jacket.

"It's okay," Kakashi whispered to me. "Everything is going to be fine."

"No it's not," I muttered.

The air was filled with loud humming noise and the wind got stronger. We both slowly looked up in the sky. It was a chopper. It was floating above us. Then the vehicles started to arrive. There was an ambulance as well. The help had finally arrived. The problem was we didn't need it anymore.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"About time you showed up," Kakashi said to everyone coming out of the vehicles. Sakura buried her face in his arms. He then quickly made a gesture to everyone to keep quiet about the surrounding.

"Kakashi-san, glad to see you are still alive and in one piece," said the man with a long brunette hair carrying a needle between his teeth said. "Can't say the same for the…" he was quickly cut off my Kakashi's glare. "Right." He looked at Sakura who was clinging to Kakashi.

"Thought I would never see you, Genma," Kakashi said then looking down at Sakura. "Sakura, we need to take you back to Leaf okay."

Sakura shook her head. He understood that she was scared but she needed medical attention as well.

"Come on Sakura. Don't you want to see your father?" Genma said looking closely at her.

"She is not a child Genma," Kakashi said. "Listen Sakura I know you are scared but it is over now. I am going to take you home okay. I think you have had enough for today."

Kakashi looked up at Genma who nodded. Kakashi then reached for the back of Sakura's neck and hit the pressure point causing her to faint. When she felt limp in his arms he lifted her up effortlessly then carried her towards the ambulance.

"Is okay to talk about all this now?" Genma asked following Kakashi.

"Yeah."

"Good because oh my god what happened here. It looks like some thing exploded really badly," Genma said loudly. "Care to fell in the details."

Kakashi carefully placed Sakura on the bed in the waiting ambulance. He looked at her carefully then came back out before closing the doors.

"Not here," Kakashi replied slapping the back if the ambulance twice.

"I hear ya," Genma said. "By the way we found your car. Pretty messed up. It is going to take weeks to repair."

Both of them walked towards the scene while the ambulance drove off with Sakura.

"Hey what was with your student?"Genma asked.

"She was scared Genma like everyone else would be," Kakashi replied looking at everyone taking pictures and collecting the parts from the area.

"I remember my first encounter with a human demon. I was throwing up the whole day," Genma said looking at the area too. "Everyone has to go through it today or tomorrow."

"It wasn't fair on her," Kakashi muttered.

"What?

"She was completely unaware of everything our world brings. She wasn't ready Genma, she wasn't ready at all," Kakashi said.

"Everything is fair in love and war. You are not going to be prepared for everything life throws at you friend. You should know that better than everyone else," Genma said looking at Kakashi.

Genma patted him on his shoulder and left Kakashi in his thoughts. Genma was right. Not everything is fair in this world and we are not going to get a notice for everything that is going to happen. Perhaps today was an example.

He still remembered everything from today. How he avoided getting killed in his car. How he was frightened and angered about losing Sakura to a demon and most of all how Sakura had nearly killed him.


End file.
